The Diary of Lily Evans
by StarlightSkies
Summary: James finds Lily's diary one December morning. What secrets will he find out and what does an annoyed Sirius Black, Lily Evans, and Andrea Potter have to do with it? R&R this is an undated version of the last one.
1. Hopeful Dreams of James Potter

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!! _**

* * *

It was the middle of December and you could easily tell that Christmas was near. Everything you touched was cold and frosty and everything you saw was covered in pure white snow. At times there was so much of it, it was painfully to look at on particular place for a long time, but then again that was half the fun when one was bored during class; staring contests with the nearest person next you and the closest window covered with snow. James Potter, age sixteen and a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat cross legged at the windowsill of the Gryffindor common room. He was a teenager with unruly jet black hair and charming hazel brown eyes and the height of six foot one. He was a boy with a talent for playing the famous wizarding sportquidditch, and for making trouble where it wasn't needed. He was a Marauder, is what he was and at the moment he was absolutely bored out of his mind! As he watched the sky turn from its late night hours to the early dawn, James sat awake for hours and watched the snow fall ever so gently in front of him while his whole house slept peacefully in their warm dorm rooms. Now that quidditch was over, he had nothing really to do. School work only kept him occupied to a limit, and homework? Ha, he'd just ask Remus for his and copy it. He thought, now that he was wide awake from Cherry, his owl, screeching in his ear, that he might think up some more brilliant pranks to pull on the Slytherins, but his ingenious mind only wondered off to one thing - one person actually.

Everyone knew James Potter had the world's largest crush on Lily Evans, a seventh year Gryffindor like him with fiery red hair as long as her back and brilliantly bright green eyes that flashed violent whenever James was around. James' friends considered Lily a 'time-bomb', because one day James would eventually make her explode with fury and make her do something so rash, she wouldn't even regret it. Lily absolutely hated the Marauders; she thought they were a bunch of immature, arrogant, egoistic berks that had way too much time on their hands for their own good. She especially hated James though, since their first year he had tried to court her in his cocky ways and her response was (ever since she learned the bat-bogey hex) was to bat-bogey hex him or any other means to get him to leave her alone. Though after six long years, her attempts failed to stop him and his attempts failed to court her. To Lily, it was a hopeless cause to try and deflate James Ayden Potter's very, very large head.

James looked out of the window longingly. He wished he had an answer to make Lily fall in love with him but he could find none. He had thought of asking Slughorn for a love potion or buying one but then that was unfair and he wanted to win Lily without any kind of help like that. Looking at his watch, James found it was a little past five- thirty, and yawned. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday morning otherwise he would never be able to stay awake in class – though his first class would have been Binn's and it was rather easy to fall asleep in that class anyway. Deciding he would give sleep a second try, James made to get up from the his seat but stopped when he noticed a small red notebook laying on the table next to him. Picking it up and sitting on the couch, he looked over its cover. _Lily Evans_ was written at the bottom in gold and a picture of her and Danielle McGibbons , another seventh year Gryffindor, was on the front waving merrily at him.

'_I shouldn't open it.' _James thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the cover lightly. Agreeing with his curiosity of the book, James opened to a random page and gasped. It was a diary. The page read:

_Dear Diary, 1 December__- last row of Transfiguration's class with McGonagall_

_Today was another boring but hard working day. Binn's has given us a mountain of homework tonight, due next Monday of course. We have to write about some stupid goblin and his di__plomacy, interesting right? It'__s still more interesting I suppos__e than any muggle school. To be honest, any kind of politics bore me to tears; wizarding or muggle._

James smirked as he reread the first paragraph. "And here I thought only Sirius could hate politics more than I. Hmmm, guess I underestimated her." He spoke quietly to himself. James peered over her shoulder and glanced at the stair case to make sure no one was there. He continued to read:

_Well really, that isn't why I'm writing in here right now. The reason I'm writing is because of those damned Marauders! You'll never guess what they did today either! A Slytherin boy named Severus Snape was bombed with stink pellets from the Marauders at lunch! The place absolutely wreaked and they only got detention for a week! I mean, honestly! They deserve more, that poor boy!_

At this point James stopped reading to glare at the book. She was actually sticking up to Snape! After all the time he had called her a mudblood behind her back and James going to silently defend her, this is what she had to say about Snape! James made a promise to himself, that when Lily woke up that morning and he saw, they would be having a very interesting conversation about poor ole' Snape. He vowed it. James continued reading after he cleared his thoughts.

_That isn't all they did either! After that__ they bewitched his quills in potions class today so he couldn't take notes! No, instead of writing notes the quill wrote horrible things about Professor Slughorn – who unfortunately read the notes and gave Severus a detention for it while the 'almighty and famous' Marauders got away with it laughing! They think they're this big joke too! James and Sirius mostly, they're so full of themselves! How any girl could date them, I haven't the faintest idea__ Remus and Peter now, now they're the only two I like. I mean, yes they share in the cruelty of the pranks but at least __they __don't go and shove it in other people's faces._

_You know, if James' head wasn't so full of hot air all the time, I think I'd actually say yes to all the times he's asked me out, you know? I mean the poor bloke's got to be somewhere around two million times in asking me out since first year! Any guy who goes through that kind of trouble does at least deserve a thought, right? I mean I've said some horrible things to him over the past couple of years and he said some equally bad things too – which he isn't wrong in saying, because they are true. But I can't help and __think;__ maybe James is worth a try. That is if he ever deflates that overly large head of his and stops hexing the life out of Slytherin's , I mean I don't like them either – who would? They're slimy and too clever for their own good. If there ever was a lot with bigger egos than James and Sirius, it's Slytherin. __I mean, the only person I can think of that could EVER beat James Potter in an ego contest, would be Malfoy. I mean… he just wipes Potter's clock clean._

James' heart stopped after reading all that, he could swear it had stopped. She would give him a chance? After all these years of saying she loathed him? Maybe he had misread something; maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him from lack of sleep. Quickly James reread the paragraph several times before realizing he wasn't wrong and his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Placing the book down on the couch, James nearly jumped three feet into the air as he got up from the couch and made for the stairs before stopping and running to get the book. With the book in his hands now, James sprinted up to the boys' seventh year dormitory where the rest of the Marauders were happily sleeping away the early morning. Spotting Sirius' bed, he leapt on top and Sirius gave an annoyed and sudden cry that woke the whole dorm.

"She loves me! She loves me! Lily Marie Evans loves me!" James cried out as he jumped up and down on the bed. The lights in the dorm suddenly flickered on.

"Get 'ff me you git! I'm try'n to sleep!" Sirius growled from under his covers as he tried to kick James off his bed.

"Padfoot!!" James whooped. "She loves me! I have proof!" C'mon, give it a look!"

"That's great Prongs, go back to bed." Sirius snarled, still not surfacing from beneath his covers.

"Prongs, go back to bed." Remus, the next bed over from Sirius, muttered and snuffed out his candle that stood on his nightstand.

"I agree with moony, mate." Sirius sighed and poked his head out. "It's Saturday morning, talk to us when it's actually light outside."

"No, I need to show you something Padfoot! Oh come on, you'll get back to your precious sleep in a minute, I wanna show you it!" Said James as he took a fistful of Sirius covers and threw them back completely. Sirius sat up quickly, glared at his best friend, took back the covers and submerge himself once more only this time he kept his head out and had one eye open glaring murderously at James. James took out his wand and smirked at Sirius.

Sirius snarled at him. "Don't even think about it, Potter."

James just smirked. "What are you going to, Padfoot? I don't see your wand anywhere." And with a swish of James wand, Sirius was dangling by his ankle from the ceiling.

"DAMNIT PRONGS!" Sirius hollered.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" James laughed when Sirius gave him a not so friendly gesture.

"I told you I will – later." Sirius glared.

"Later to you Padfoot, means once you've done snogging some random Hufflepuff girl in the fourth floor broom closet." James sighed and with another swish of his wand, Sirius fell hard onto his bed. Sending pillows, blankets, and feathers everywhere.

"Alright, alright! What the bloody hell do you want to show me?" He said. Sirius Black was a tall boy with long black shaggy hair that all the girls fell in love with. He had the lightest clear blue eyes and was a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team while James was their seeker and captain. James thrust the red book in front of Sirius, wide open to the page he just read. Sirius quickly read it, when he was done he threw it back at James with an annoyed look.

"You woke me up for this rubbish?" Sirius yawned, crawling back into his bed.

"It is not rubbish Padfoot. It's proof that Lily would date me! I have a blooming chance, don't you get it?" James urged.

"Yeah whatever Prongs, it's probably some stupid kid playing a joke on ya'. The day Lily agrees to go out with you is the day that I kiss Malfoy on the lips and shove my tongue down his throat." Sirius grumbled, climbing back under his mountain of covers. "Do me a favor Prongs, and go back to bed."

"Oh Padfoot…" James chuckled. "That much lack of faith in me?" James mocked a hurt expression.

"Prongs, after six years you don't learn do you?" Sirius rolled his eyes and snuffed out his light as to say, 'goodnight and don't bother me until I can actually see the sun'. James sighed and walked over to his own warm bed and placing the red diary on his night stand. He thought as he lay awake in his bed, the sun had nearly fully risen.

'_You are going to regret those words Sirius.' _Was James' last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep with a smile and a plan for the morning that awaited Lily Marie Evans.


	2. James Bloody Potter

Chapter 2: James Bloody Potter.

December mornings were always cold at Hogwarts and the castle's stone walls were not much help either, seeing as they just made things colder at times. Lily Marie Evans, age sixteen and seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, rose from her bed that same Saturday morning with a small yawn and barely open eyes. Lily was known amongst her peers for being the top of all her classes, Head Girl, a fiery redhead with a murderous wrath to fear, and the apple of James Potter's eye, as Andrea Potter, James cousin and Lily's best friend, had teased so often. Lily shared a dorm with eight other girls, six of which she was friends with the other two – no chance in hell. Andrea Elizabeth Potter was Lily's number one best friend despite the fact that she was Potter's cousin. Then there was Kimberly McGibbons and Michelle Dancers, who were also Lily's best friends. Now the other two girls, Lily would've loved to throttle if it weren't for the fact that she was Head Girl and there were rules to cursing people in the corridors, I mean she did have to set a good example if Potter wouldn't, right? Katrina Clark and Melody Hughs were the two people besides James Potter that Lily simply could not stand. Katrina and Melody had a knack for cheating, stealing other people's boyfriends, killing people's reputations; anything you can think of they had done to someone or destroyed something; and Lily hated them for it.

As Lily rose from her bed, she saw Andrea who was sleeping in the bed next to her wake up as well. It was going on nine o'clock and there was a Hogsmead trip that afternoon that everyone was anxious for. It took Lily twenty minutes in entirety to get showered, dressed, and throw her long mane of red hair into a tight bun before taking her favorite book and heading downstairs to the common room.

"Lily!" Lily heard her name being called over and over again just as she walked outside of the girls' seventh year dorm. Lily turned to look through the open door and smiled at Andrea who was half way done with pulling a black hoodie over her head.

"Yes, Andrea?" Lily smirked. "Do you need help with getting dressed? Get lost finding the hole in your sweatshirt again?" Andrea finally managed to pull her head through her sweatshirt and glare at her best friend before grabbing her wand off her nightstand and meeting Lily at the door.

"Very funny Lils, but no I don't need help getting dressed." Andrea grumbled, closing the door behind her.

"I'm not the one who manages to get lost in her sweatshirts." Lily chuckled. Andrea had brunette colored hair and tan skin with hazel brown eyes like her cousin. She was Lily's height as well, five foot eight and very talented when it came to her classes and especially when it came to Defense against the Dark Arts class. Lily was in the middle of reading Andrea's sweatshirt when she her eyes went wide with realization.

"Drea?" That was her nickname, and she hated it when Lily called her that.

Andrea groaned. "What I do now?"

"That's Sirius sweatshirt." Lily softly pointed out and pinning her with a 'how'd you get that and do you know where it's been' look.

"Shush!" Andrea giggled. "He doesn't know I stole it from him."

"Andrea!"

"What!?" Andrea gave Lily her best innocent look. "I like him alright…"

"But-but…" Lily HATED the marauders, and hearing her best friend say she liked the one that was second in command was like hitting herself with a stunning spell. "Drea! _He's a marauder_!"

Andrea rolled her eyes and started walking down the stairs to the common room. "Lils, I'm related to James Potter. What could be worse?"

"Dating his sidekick." Lily grumbled as she flopped down on a large couch in front of the dead fire.

"Oh honestly Lils, it's not that bad. I bet you Sirius won't even notice it's gone." Andrea sighed.

"What won't I notice is gone?" a sudden voice came up from behind where Andrea was standing in front of Lily. Jumping, Andrea turned to a smirking Sirius black who looked like he had just woken up.

"Nothing." Andrea answered calmly.

"Right, and your short response assures me how exactly?" Sirius gave Andrea a look. Andrea was only two months younger than James but the Marauders were like her brothers. Even if Lily hated them, Andrea was always around them and Lily was always with Andrea, so she tolerated them for as long as she could before storming off in rage.

"Have you seen James anywhere? He wasn't upstairs when I woke up." Sirius questioned, looking around Andrea as if she was finding her cousin.

"No I haven't, and why would I know anyway Black? I don't keep tabs on him like you do all the girls you've snogged in a week." Sirius glared at Andrea.

"I do believe she just handed your arse to you, Black." Lily smirked from her seat on the couch.

"Shut it, Evans." Sirius and Lily obviously didn't get along very well. Sirius turned to a very amused Andrea with a cunning smile.

"Andrea, Andrea, Andrea…" Sirius chuckled as he placed a heavy arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want Black? I know you _too_ well for you to try whatever it is you're doing." Andrea shot at him.

"Me? Do something mischievous? Never." Andrea gave him a look. "No, I wanted you to answer me a simple question."

"Depends on what you want to ask me Black."

"Only this: _Why_ are you wearing _my_ favorite black Smashing Pumpkins sweatshirt, that I've been looking for since August, and will you go to Hogsmead with me this afternoon?" At that, there was utter silence between the three of them in the common room. Lily looked ready to puke as she tried not to listen to their conversation, Andrea was shocked, and Sirius looked on the verge of combusting with laughter. It took several minutes before Andrea came out of shock.

"You're not kidding about Hogsmeade are you?" Andrea whispered. "You won't, I don't know, say leave me to go meet some other girl like you did with Amanda Coles or Leanna Bells?"

He gave his most serious look he could manage. "No, just a date between the two of us, you know just me and you, no one else. No jokes, no pranks, no games." Andrea slapped him, leaving a red mark and hand print across his face. Lily fell off the couch from laughing so hard as she watched her friend glare at Sirius.

"OW! What the bloody 'ell was that for!?" Sirius growled. "I was being serious! No pun intended! I like you alright! I just wanted one damned date, Merlin's beard Drea!"

"Who are you and what've you done with Sirius Black!?" Andrea still didn't believe him!

"Merlin! Go ask Remus if you still don't believe me!"

"You're being serious…?"

"I am Sirius." That got him another slap. "Alright, enough already! I get it, no more 'Serious Sirius' pun."

"Does James know you're asking me out on a date?" Andrea raised an eyebrow at him. Sirius shuffled his feet.

"He will when I find him…." Andrea just laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So will you go with me or not?"

"Maybe."

"Andrea!" This time it was Lily growling at her. "Stop playing with the guy and say yes already!"

Andrea rolled her eyes at Lily. "Yes I will go on a date with you. BUT," Sirius looked at her sharply. Andrea was known for being just as troublesome as the marauders, and at times she was worse – if you could believe that. I mean look at who she was related too, it was just in her genes to be mischievous.

"But what?" Sirius eyed her suspiciously.

"One slipup, one mistake." Andrea narrowed her eyes and dug her pointer finger into his chest. "And you'll never be able to walk straight again or ride your pretty little broom. Got me, Black?"

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a threat you stupid git." She poked hard again. "Trust me, James will be the _least_ of your worries."

"Challenge it is then." Sirius chuckled. Meanwhile, while Sirius and Andrea were having their little war, Lily was frantically looking through the books, notebooks, loose papers and bags that were carelessly thrown on the table in front of her. When she gave a worried cry, did Sirius and Andrea turn to look at her curiously. Lily looked about ready to cry.

"What's wrong Lils?" Andrea sank to her knees next to Lily.

"MY DIARY!" Lily screeched. "IT'S GONE!" Andrea knew all about Lily's secret diary, having been allowed to read and write in it at given times. Andrea knew the secrets in it, and it made her worry. What if someone had read it? Lily was in serious trouble if anyone had read it.

"It's not upstairs?" Andrea asked, going through the pile of books in front of them as well.

"No! I left it down here last night because I was writing in it!" Lily cried. "Andrea, _everything's_ in that book!"

Sirius looked a little pale from where he stood above them. "Was it umm, red?" he asked.

"Yes, Gryffindor colored red actually." Andrea answered him, not looking up.

"And umm, had uhhh oh I don't know, say gold writing on it, perhaps?" Sirius began to feel a little hot.

"Yes." Andrea or Lily still didn't look at Sirius as they spoke.

"Yup," Sirius muttered. "James is screwed."

"What was that?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at Sirius as she stood up to face him. "What did you say, Black?"

"Nothing…" He grumbled, tugging on his shirt. There was one person on the earth, besides the marauders, that Sirius Black could not lie to and it was Andrea. Unfortunately for him, Lily and Andrea knew that. Lily gave her friend a look, and Andrea began to stand up with a smirk on her face. Sirius backed away from her. Andrea backed Sirius into a corner near the fireplace where he couldn't escape. Her face came within inches of his, the same smirk never leaving her lips. She began to play with his shirt.

"What does my charming cousin have to do with Lily losing her diary, Sirius?" She whispered.

Sirius broke out into a sweat. "Did I say James? No, no, no, no, no. I meant – ummm…." Andrea got closer.

"C'mon Sirius, what does James got to do with Lils' diary? Does he have it?" She got closer….

"No…wh-why would James want her diary? I mean he's obsessed, but not mental." Sirius was sweating bullets. "I mean that's asking for a death wish right there…"

"C'mon Black, I'll give you a free pass to the fourth floor broom closet if you tell me the truth…" she whispered that bit of information. Sirius snapped at that.

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius yelled. Andrea stepped back and Lily stood next to her.

"Where's my diary Sirius!?" Lily snarled, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"James woke us up this morning saying he had proof that you liked him or something… it was a leather covered book in the color red and I guess it was your diary." Lily looked very pale at that. "James has it with him. He was looking for you earlier this morning." Sirius found himself being slapped twice, once by Lily (which was the hardest slap he had ever received in his life) and the second was by Andrea.

"Okay, I deserved that." He sighed. Sirius found himself grabbed by the collar of his shirt- again.

"_Where.__Is.__ James. Bloody. __Potter?_" Lily snarled. Sirius was scared for his life; he could swear there was fire burning in her eyes now.

"I don't know, Evans! I was looking for him as well when I found you two down here!" Sirius croaked. Lily let go of him and raced out of the common room in search of James Potter.

"So, am I still eligible for the fourth floor broom closet?" Sirius turned to Andrea. Slap.

"Damn marauders." She grumbled as she left the common room.

"Women!" Sirius sighed, throwing up his hands and stalking out of the common in hopes of finding James before the girls did.


End file.
